Unexpected Drabbles
by TimekillerX
Summary: Random drabbles to the mismatched couple's life. One-shots. Rated M in some scenes so yeah read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

A girl in a silk dress stirred in the bed. Her lover caressing her purple locks. She opened her eyes. Her warm brown orbs staring lovingly into his red ruby ones. His right arm was under her head and wrapped around her back. His left hand went through her locks and massaged her scalp. It was such a heavenly feel. She snaked her arms around his neck and went in for a kiss.

"Morning lavender." Crowley nuzzled her cheeks and it earned him giggles. Since the day he proposed, everyday has been nothing more than joyful and happiness. She felt so blessed for her heart to be captured and cherished by Crowley. Her maroon knight. There were some days where Crowley had to go off into battle. The JIDA was closing in. Last she heard, a group managed to pass the borders which were a few kilometres from the mansion. She remembered that night. Crowley suddenly roused and it awoke her. She was in her night dress and when she saw him wore his uniform, she frowned slightly. It did not go unnoticed.

"There's a few near the borders. I'll be back real quick." He kissed her forehead. She knew it could not be avoided.

"Be careful, Crowley." She wished him off.

She was understanding of the situation at hand. The war was ongoing. The vampires against the humans. She had made her presence completely vanished from the human world. Crowley kept low about Shinoa and so did Chess and Horn. When Crowley returned to Sanguinem for a routine meeting with the progenitors, he made sure he was a heavy bath beforehand to mask the human smell. Ferid always teased him that he was starting to smell like a livestock which made him secretly boil inside. How dare Ferid link his Shinoa to a common human. She was the whole world to him. He decided that one day, no matter how he much he detested to think about it, he would have to turn her into a vampire in order to protect her.

He feared one day a vampire might wander into his mansion and just whisked off Shinoa as their play thing, drain her petite body of her blood and kill her for sport. The thought was persistently itching at the back of his head. But until the time comes, he would remember the bright days and passionate nights he spent with her.

Shinoa was in his arms and he loved the warmth of her body and the scent. He only drank her blood every so often. At first she made sure he got his fill every morning and every night but he saw how pale her face was getting and how weak each step she took was. He understood that she didn't want anyone, the humans she was referring to, to get hurt for this cause so she felt it was okay for her. Besides, she secretly enjoyed the feeling of his fangs piercing the delicate skin of her neck. It was a prickling sensation that trickled down the neck of her spine and erupted like a blooming flower in her chest. So he limited it to every morning. She was worried about his health but he would pet her head and silence her with a kiss.

Speaking of kiss, she was getting more skilled at the art of French kissing. Her daily routine starts off with a deep French kiss session with her marron knight, then breakfast in the kitchen and the two would head off to the 'office room' where Crowley needed to review some reports and Shinoa would play the piano. She recently found a classical piano book that made her leaped with joy. Then afterwards, maybe Chess and Horn would pop by and the three gals would chat about girly things that made Crowley roll his eyes every so often. Then Shinoa would teach Horn some piano lessons. Then nearing the evening, Chess and Horn would head back and Crowley and Shinoa would have English lessons in the study room.

Crowley admitted she was getting better and better at English. Shinoa was losing the Japanese accent and more of the British one when she speaks. She could hold short conversations with him. Her hair was getting longer. It used to end around her waist. Now it cascaded down to her knees. Her body was barely growing. She still small as ever but Crowley just mentioned that it was the prefect size to cuddle with and she would blush madly.

Deep down inside, she was scared if it was the time she drank human blood that activated her demon side to slow down and stun her body growth. But she decided that she would not worry about such details. She made a promise to herself to live each day without regrets and to live to her fullest. She no longer need to fight or kill anyone. Her hands no longer weild any weapons. But what was this empty surging feeling inside her? She loved Crowley and he accepted her, flaws and all. So what was this forbidden feeling. Living with Crowley for about one year made her crave for something. Maybe it was his pheromones or her demon side peaking.

And she could not hold it in _any_ longer.

'Tonight. Tonight is the night!' Shinoa mentally screeched. Crowley was getting a deadly aura from Shinoa and asked if anything was wrong but she reverted back to normal immediately. It irked him but decided many it was just a girl thing. 800 years taught him absolutely nothing he needed to know about women let alone one year with Shinoa. Shinoa faked a yawn and tugged on his sleeves. It was getting dark and even though Crowley don't sleep, Shinoa needed to. Well, maybe not tonight.

They now slept in Crowley's master bedroom. The bed was massive and soft to the touch. The floor was carpeted from end to end in Persian carpets. There was a couch across the bed and a dresser on its right. Additionally, there was a balcony across the bed but it was keep shut due to the cold weather. Shinoa was in a black nightdress, the edges had lace trimmings. It ended slightly above her knees. She huddled in the sheets, her heart thumping like crazy. It was beating madly against her ribcage, as if ready to burst out of her chest. She was so nervous. But the temptation in her heart was too much.

Crowley got out from the bathroom, a towel on his head. Her wore a pair of pants, his top exposed. He has a habit of sleeping half-naked Shinoa noted. His braid was undone. Crowley ruffled his hair with the towel as he settled next to Shinoa. He was just to about to put up the blanket to cover her up when she pushed him down and straddled his hips.

She had a lot of strength thanks to her demon side. Speaking of her demon side, the smile she was giving of was devilish. Like a vixen. Crowley could have sworn her eyes glinted red. Her hands were roaming around his chest and shoulders. Her palms met behind his neck where she went down for a deep kiss. Her eyes closed as she had a tongue war with Crowley who took it up a notch. She emerged breathlessly, the straps of her nightdress slipped off her shoulders. Her chest was being exposed at a painful pace. She moaned as she grinded her hips against his. Her face reddening in heat.

"Shinoa, are you feeling okay?" Crowley asked in concern. He got up and placed his forehead against hers. Nope, she wasn't sick. But her heartbeat is fast. Shinoa groaned and tilted her head to the side, letting her milk white nape of her neck be exposed to the cool air.

"Well, I…..I feel that it's been one year since we umm….and I want more….." She blushed. No matter how many times she blushed, Crowley considered it the cutest gesture. How could he resist the lavender scent? It was far too tempting. And her pheromones were all over his nose, making him feel intoxicated. Can humans or demons be in heat? Well, he was finding that out right this moment.

"Shinoa, I don't want to push this onto you. I respect that-"

"I need you now, Crowley. So satisfy me, please? I beg of you." She moaned into his ear, nipping the ear lobe and licking it playfully. Yep, she was _most_ definitely in heat. He could not believe she managed to hid it from him for roughly one year.

"So my lavender is wanting a honeymoon? Well, apologies if it has been long overdue." He groaned. Damn she was good at getting him into the mood. Shinoa left him butterfly kisses down his neck and chest. He was feeling quite tight _down there._ It did not make the situation any better when she was grinding the spot. Well, his self-control when right out the window as he pounced onto her like a prey. He chained her hands above her with his right hand. His left hand trailed from her collarbone to her breasts.

"Sorry if I'm lacking in the department, my dear husband." She smirked.

He rubbed against her nipple, perking it. She restrained a moan and tilted her head up in pure bliss. He kissed the other and used his tongue skilfully. "Oh no, my dear wife. They're prefect. Just the way I like it." He continued the action and she felt the heat underneath getting more and more out of control.

"Crow-ley. Ugh!" She gasped. He knew and released her. She was sweating and bits of her hair was glued to her face. She looked absolutely alluring and sexy. She crawled up to him, specifically his bottom half. His bugle was gradually getting bigger. She kissed it, making sure he huffed in agony. She used her mouth to unzip his pants and paused at the massive length.

"Shinoa, you don't have to-" Too late. She kissed the head and along his length. Her tongue was too skilled for her own good. It made him trembled and shivered. Finally, after much of the tease, she took it into her mouth and pumped it in and out. Crowley found it hard to catch his breath. Her warm caravan and tongue all wrapped around his-

"Shinoa, I'm going to-" She released it and his cum got squirted all over her face. The milky liquid dripped over her face. Crowley stared shocked before fussing over how sorry he was but he got a kiss instead. Her index finger went to wiped a bit of the cum at the corner of her mouth and she licked it. It was salty. She then lifted her nightdress up to reveal the soaking piece of panty she had. It was also black with lace trimmings. She took off the nightdress and spread her legs open.

"Make me feel good, Crowley." She begged, her eyes looked at her lover flirtatiously. He got the message and winked at his wife. His left hand moved up her thighs to her womanhood and circled it slowly. It earned him moans and he moved forward to lick it through the material. Her hands were to ravage his maroon hair. She was gasping for air. Shinoa had never felt so much pleasure.

"Crowley." She looked at him, her eyes pleading for him. "Um, it's my first so…."

He chuckled as he removed her soaked piece of clothing. He kissed the tip of her nose and glazed into her eyes reassuringly. "I'll go slow. Tell me if it hurts, okay?" He circled his length around her clit before entering it slowly. She threw her head back in pain but mostly in pleasure. He started pumping it in and out at a steady pace, positioning his hand at the side of her head. He never once looked away from her face even for a millisecond. Shinoa was his and his only. He kissed the tears away. Her scent was so overpowering. Maybe it was her pheromones in heat working and tempting him.

"Crowley, go…..faster…ugh…." She grasped. It unlocked the animal in him. He started to pick up speed, kissing her to reduce the pain. She was so tight and wet _down there._ And her moans egged him on. Shit.

"Shinoa, I'm about to-" She shut him up with her hands pulling him into a kiss. She felt an eruption within her and released the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two lover's mouths. He smiled as his right hand poked her cheek. She was pale and beads of sweat trickled down her face. But she was all beauty to him. He carried her up, her eyes were struggling to stay awake. The bed sheets would need changing for they were stained. He moved to Shinoa's first room. He loved that room. It was filled with her scent. She was sleeping in his arms. Such a cute pout and her long doll-like lashes. The way the moonlight was casted on her back made a soft glow on her lavender hair and skin. It made her look iridescence.

He climbed into the bed. She had stamina. The last time he felt this tired was after a long fight when he was human. It was to fight of the vampires before he changed into one. But he wouldn't let her suffer what he felt then. He would protect her. The maroon knight protecting his small lavender. He took something out of pocket of his pants (yes, readers, he still has his pants on). It was a silver necklace with a small maroon ring. He figured out he wanted to give her this. They have been together for almost a year and he did see her sulks when he went away for 'work'. He read that humans had rings to show that they are lovers and partners in life. So, he secretly made this. He did not know her ring finger size so a necklace would have to work. Making sure not to wake her up, he clasped the necklace and fondled the maroon ring. He had a lavender ring on a longer chain in his other pocket.

He put in on and kissed his lavender a good night kiss, wishing the morning to come sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinoa was trying to find Crowley in the mazes of corridors and rooms. It was unlike of him to return so late. She heard a couple of laughter and woos in a room and decided to check it out.

Jackpot.

She found Crowley in a circle of other vampires. Massive bottles of various shade center the table. Whiskey. Spirits. Vodka. Man was the alcohol level high. Ferid was stripped down half naked. Chess was giggling to herself madly. Horn was taking out her whip and smacking it on the ground, demanding more of the booze.

And Crowley. Oh dear. He was seated at the far end of the table, stuffing down shot after shot. His face matching his maroon hair. Everyone quietened down when Shinoa stepped into the light. But the hustle and bustle didn't die down for long.

Cheers and glee of them egged her on to join them but Shinoa politely refused. She made a beeline for Crowley.

"Um.…Crowley? Let's go?"

"Man you are an eye candy." He sobered and she could smell his alcohol breath. Man it itches her nose.

"Crowley…you're drunk." Shinoa tried to surpass a smile at his adorable face.

"Wanna hang out with me? We could go on a date." He suggested, pushing his face closer and closer to her.

The other vampires hoots and whistles encouraged him. Shinoa smiled gently.

"Crowley sweetheart…..I'm your wife." She kissed him on the nose.

He swore and mumbled to himself jackpot.

"Come one let's go home, it's late already." Shinoa took his hand into hers and led the way. He walked unsteadily after her. His head was still getting around the fact that this beautiful being is his wife. His free hand covered his mouth as he awed.

Shinoa never stopped smiling brightly at him. Even though he was usually calm and a bit sarcastic, the cute side of him was a pleasant surprise. Out of blue, he scooped her up and carried her bridal style.

"Let's go home." Even in his drunken state, he still recalled where his house was and dashed there in a matter of minutes. All the while, Shinoa was huddled close to her husband, hearing his heartbeat was calming to her.

They reached their house. A mansion of magnificent architecture. He locked the doors and looked at her in a weird gaze.

"Shinoa," he groaned. "Let's make some babies."

Shinoa stared at him. Maybe the alcohol didn't put him in the right state of mind. He was staring deep into her eyes, his cheeks flushed. Shinoa just burst out laughing, tears in her eyes.

Crowley was confused but he engulfed her in kisses. But Shinoa's laughter did not deter. She cupped her hands on his cheeks and brought his face closer to her. Her hazelnut eyes gazing lovingly into his ruby red ones.

"You want another baby?" Her hazel eyes sparkled.

He stopped the kissing fiesta. His mind was buffering by the looks of it. Shinoa giggled and nodded her head.

"We have twins Crowley!" She let out fits of giggle. The drunk side of Crowley was just too darn adorable. She shushed him and led him to a room. Inside was a simple room with baby cots on one side and a scattering of toys.

She rubbed his hands and graced to the cots. Crowley peered over them. In each cots were the most precious things he ever laid his eyes on. Two babies. They were sleeping so soundly, Crowley was afraid one more step would wake them up.

"How precious they look." He commented, reaching down to gingerly feel the smooth cheeks of one baby.

"That's Mary. Beside her is her brother, Lavy." She whispered as she extended her hand to touch Lavy's small puff of lavender hair.

"Marianne Hikari Eusford and Lavenham Hikaru Eusford." Crowley mumbled. It seems that the effects of the alcohol was going away.

Shinoa nodded and then yawned a bit. Her eyelids felt heavy and she leaned on Crowley for support.

"Sorry. It must be late. Let's go to sleep." Crowley carried her like before and she dozed off into sleep in his arms. It was a lovely way to end the day indeed.


End file.
